


Mahalo

by Kaiku_kun



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiku_kun/pseuds/Kaiku_kun
Summary: Ya hace tiempo que Gladio vive en soledad. Sin embargo, después de los acontecimientos ocurridos con su familia, se encuentra sin saber qué hacer y con solamente una persona en su mente.





	Mahalo

Por fin un poco de calma. Gladio miró los árboles con la mirada perdida.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Estaba solo de nuevo. Los jardines del Paraíso Æther no le parecían nada atractivos después de todo lo que había pasado allí recientemente. Era doloroso estar caminando por el mismo edificio que su madre, en su locura, transformó para sus fines, y que encima ella ya no estuviera con él.

Le dieron ganas de chutar una piedra, pero esa pasarela blanca tan reluciente estaba impoluta.

Era tan simple como que su padre no hubiera metido las narices donde no le llamaban. Nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Sabía que no podía darle vueltas al asunto, porque se enfadaría más, así que echó a andar por la pasarela hasta el ascensor. Estaba seguro que en los laboratorios aún quedaban desastres por arreglar. Uno no se podía fiar ni de sus propios trabajadores.

Nadie le dijo nada cuando el rubio fue metiéndose uno a uno en todos los pequeños laboratorios que había en la planta superior. Probablemente era porque sabían que se encontrarían con su Cero de cara y, desde que había evolucionado, solamente una persona había conseguido derrotarlo.

Se detuvo en el tercer laboratorio que inspeccionaba. Sonrió levemente, simplemente mirando al vacío. Recordaba a esa persona y a su amigo Tilo. Vaya par de entrometidos. Pero lo había pasado realmente bien luchando contra ellos. Ese Tilo no perdía su alegría ni en una derrota, era radiante.

—¡¡Mierda, joder!!

Y cerró un cajón de un manotazo. Ya se lo había dicho a sí mismo muchas veces: no, no era posible, ni probable siquiera. Él tenía que seguir solo, haciendo su camino, se olvidaría de ello, era fácil olvidarlo. Sólo requería tiempo.

—Ah… —suspiró, notando que se tranquilizaba por fin.

El sonido de la escarcha le llamó la atención. Al lado de ese cajón había una nevera, que parecía que no funcionaba, pero no era así. Era tan grande como él, o más, y las recordaba de antes porque muchos experimentos con Pokémon acababan allí dentro. ¿Algún idiota se habría olvidado de acabar el experimento?

Cuando abrió esa nevera, quedó totalmente sorprendido. Criogenizado, dormido, allí yacía otro Código Cero. Aunque sonaba muy lógico, no se hubiera pensado que había otro como el suyo. Era exactamente igual. Parecía imposible que hubieran hecho otra réplica exacta de su Cero.

—Lo siento… —susurró, con intención de poner la mano sobre el hielo.

Cerró la nevera con delicadeza y le dio a un botón del lateral para que se descongelara. Al cabo de cinco minutos, ese Código Cero estaba simplemente dormido, dentro de la nevera, y ésta automáticamente hizo aparecer una Pokéball para capturarlo. Gladio abrió la nevera después de ver todo el proceso a través de una pantalla y cogió esa Pokéball.

Y suspiró de nuevo, resignado y enfadado consigo mismo.

Lo primero que había pensado al cogerla fue que sería un regalo magnífico para Tilo, y una excusa perfecta para verle, ni que fueran unos minutos. Aunque lo justo sería dárselo a su amigo, el imbatido. Era quien había salvado a su familia de los Ultraentes.

La tentación le venció. Lo iba a hacer. Pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar tan claras las cosas como para ir hasta Melemele sin más a regalarle un Pokémon (lo que por cierto le parecía algo bastante horrendo, pues tendría que ser el propio Pokémon quien decidiera), así que prefirió enviarle un mensaje con el disimulo suficiente:

“ _He encontrado algo intrigante en el Paraíso Æther, tienes que verlo. Ya he avisado a tu amigo, pero no contesta._ ”

Rezar no era una palabra con suficiente énfasis para describir lo que estaba haciendo, pensando, para que Tilo dijera que venía solo. Arceus le escuchó, pues Tilo respondió apenas un minuto después:

“ _No te molestes, es el nuevo Campeón, está muy ocupado. ¡Vengo a la velocidad de Ninjask!_ ”

El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver eso último. Sonrió sin remedio y también pensó que no sabía a quién le haría gracia esa expresión. Más le valía saber aguantar el tipo cuando llegara. En otras ocasiones había estado de tan mal humor o tan preocupado por alguien, que no le era difícil ocultar lo que sentía. Ahora, en cambio, estaba totalmente indefenso.

El rubio se guardó la Pokéball en el bolsillo y se dirigió de nuevo hasta los jardines. Creyó haber oído que a Tilo le encantaban, y no podía, simplemente no podía decirse a sí mismo que no se hiciera eso, que dejara de ser tan masoquista. Quería verle sonriendo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza con energía, consiguió despejarse cuando se encontró con Zyra. Ella siempre rondaba por la entrada a los pasillos de los laboratorios. Se dirigía al ascensor en ese momento.

—Oye, ehm… si te encuentras al chico ese de Melemele, Tilo, dile que estoy en los jardines.

—Claro, cariño. —Zyra trataba a todos como si fuera su madre—. ¿Va a ser hoy el día?

—¿Qué? —preguntó, disimulando. Otro vuelco de corazón.

—No te hagas el despistado —se rio, con voz grave y acusadora—. Me entero de muchas cosas, ¿sabes? ¿Te confesarás a ese chico?

Gladio simplemente colapsó de vergüenza y fue incapaz de contestar. Fueron unos segundos interminables en los que deseó nunca haberle dicho nada. Cuando el ascensor por fin se paró, salió casi corriendo malhumorado de su vista, oyendo esa risita estridente que ponía la mujer cuando tenía razón.

—Maldita sea Zyra y sus cotilleos…

Volvió al mismo sitio donde había querido chutar una piedra y aguardó, con creciente impaciencia, un peso en el estómago de los nervios y unas ganas de decirse de todo a sí mismo increíbles. Intentar relajarse resultaba imposible. Pensó que Silvally le entendería, o por lo menos le haría compañía, así que lo sacó de su Pokéball para acariciarle un poco la cabeza.

—Vaya tonterías que hago…

Su Pokémon gruñó cariñosamente, pero Gladio no sabía si era por las caricias o porque le hubiera entendido.

—Creo que dejaré que el otro Código Cero salga cuando él llegue —dijo, decidido—. Quiero ver a ver qué hacen juntos.

Silvally acabó tumbándose, mirando hacia el ascensor, como si supiera que estaban esperando a alguien. Gladio no se atrevía a girarse: el movimiento brusco del aparato apareciendo y desapareciendo hacía que se pusiera más nervioso. Fue gracioso que, al final, tanto darle vueltas a la cosa, no se enterara que su propio Pokémon había gruñido un par de veces como advertencia a su amigo.

—¡Hola, Gladio!

—¡Oh! Hola.

—¡Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos! —dijo tan alegre. Gladio estaba pensando en una respuesta, pero Tilo se avanzó, prefiriendo acariciar a Silvally—. ¡Está enorme! Se nota que entrenáis duro.

—Sí, nos encanta ejercitarnos.

—¿Fue así como evolucionó?

—Ah eso… Fue algo más complicado…

Por una vez, Tilo se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar de ello y cambió de tema.

—¿Qué has encontrado?

—Ah, sí. —Sacó la Pokéball—. Es otro Código Cero.

—¡¿No me digas?! ¡Es genial! ¿Dónde estaba?

—En otro de los laboratorios, criogenizado.

—¿Te lo quedarás? —preguntó Tilo, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

—Bueno, en realidad… —No. “Dártelo” no era una buena palabra—. Quería que lo conocieras.

—¡Chachi!

Tilo dio un bote de alegría y reculó, mientras Gladio sacaba al Pokémon dormido repitiéndose: “aguanta, aguanta”.

No resultó una sorpresa ver que ese Código Cero seguía durmiendo. Silvally se sorprendió de encontrar otro de su misma especie y lo olisqueó un poco.

—Hala, es muy bonito… —dijo Tilo, mirando la pesada máscara que llevaba—. Parece que a Silvally le gusta también.

—Eso parece.

Código Cero empezó a moverse, abriendo un poco los ojos. Silvally se apartó un poco, y los humanos le imitaron, por precaución. No hizo mucho más que estirar las patas de forma más cómoda durante los primeros minutos, mientras el resto le miraba expectante. Gladio suspiró: le recordaba cuando él y Cero huyeron. Ambos estaban solos, indefensos y, en particular Cero, debilitados. Ese segundo Código Cero debía de estar muy desorientado.

—Hola —susurró Tilo, poniendo una de sus caras de payaso. El Pokémon le miró a los ojos—. Soy Tilo. ¿Te apetece jugar un poco?

Código Cero se sacudió un poco, como si estuviera mojado, y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras como si llevara toda la vida galopando por el campo. Tilo sonrió mucho y dio un par de saltos hacia atrás, esperando que lo siguiera, pero el Pokémon corrió a su antojo por esa pequeña plazoleta. A Tilo le pareció buena idea, y en cuestión de segundos ya estaban dando vueltas al alrededor de Gladio y Silvally, que seguía tumbado en el suelo. Tilo reía sin parar, persiguiendo al joven Pokémon, y éste hacía un poco la cabra loca, como si hiciera años que no podía gastar energía.

—Si ves que va a salirse de la plaza, detenlo —le susurró Gladio a su compañero. Este gruñó como toda respuesta.

Probablemente eso fuera lo único que pudiera decir en voz alta en esos momentos. Por dentro, Gladio sufría una revolución que no tardaría en adueñarse de su cuerpo, y en su mente se repetía la frase “¿puedes dejar de ser tan adorable, por Arceus?”.

Suerte que los dos alborotadores hicieron el amago de salir de la placita y Silvally se levantó y gruñó, bastante más imponente que su evolución previa. Código Cero entendió y simplemente se dedicó a dar vueltas, cada vez más confiado con Tilo. Al final, acabaron ambos rodando por el suelo, cansados.

—Bueno, creo que seréis buenos amigos —concluyó el rubio, recordando que él y Silvally habían tenido momentos de tan buena conexión como ése.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Tilo, resoplando de tanto correr.

—Te he llamado porque pensé que te gustaría ser su amigo, llevártelo.

¿Cansancio? ¿Qué es eso? Tilo se levantó con una enorme sonrisa, cogió de las manos a Gladio y le obligó a saltar de esa forma tan ridícula que le caracterizaba, sin parar de repetir “¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!”. Definitivamente se lo había tomado como un regalo. Luego se encaró a su nuevo Pokémon:

—¿Has oído? ¡Viajaremos juntos! Bueno, ahora quizás no tanto, que estoy aprendiendo a ser Kahuna, ¡pero lo pasaremos bien!

Código Cero se lo tomó muy bien y accedió a meterse en la Pokéball cuando Tilo se la ofreció (cabe decir que Gladio se la dio intentando no tocarle, o perdería la cabeza). Luego, el joven de Melemele se encaró a su amigo:

—Tú te vienes conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Que te vienes conmigo, tontorrón! Quiero enseñarte algo, pero tenemos que volver a Melemele.

Su sonrisa le bloqueó, tal como había pensado y deseado, y se dejó arrastrar por medio edificio hasta la entrada, con los ojos de todos los empleados y, claro, de Zyra, puestos sobre esos dos alborotadores y un Silvally que le seguía de cerca, confuso.

*  *  *

Fue gracioso para el que lo viera el cómo Gladio se daba cuenta de que el Charizard de transporte debería cargar con ambos a la vez, que no venían dos de ellos para ir por separado. Tilo era más pequeño que él, así que se puso delante. Esas hormonas adolescentes del rubio se disparaban, distinguiendo el aroma veraniego que desprendía Tilo de entre las rachas de viento helado y el olor a sal marina. “Gracias a Arceus que van dos sillas separadas”, pensaba él, viendo que era una excusa perfecta para contenerse. Sólo de pensar en la posibilidad de abrazar a su amigo… Ese tal Arceus estaba recibiendo muchos agradecimientos en un solo día por ello.

Cuando aterrizaron y Gladio pudo respirar, reconoció Pueblo Lilii, el adorable pueblecito rural, lejos de Hauoli, donde vivía el primer Kahuna. Si no le fallaba la memoria, era el abuelo de Tilo.

—¿Hemos venido a que conozca a tu abuelo? —preguntó directamente Gladio, con voz de susto.

—¿Qué? ¡Nah! No tendría sentido. —Pinchazo en el corazón para Gladio—. Es algo mejor, y seguro que te gustará. ¡Vamos!

Echó a correr por un caminito entre los árboles, obligando a Gladio a seguirle. El camino enseguida se hizo empinado, entre la montaña, y vio numerosos monolitos en honor a un Tapu. Aquello debía de ser la Senda Mahalo. Nunca había estado, pero había oído hablar de ella.

Tilo le llevaba un tramo de escaleras de distancia y, con su inacabable energía, tenía pinta de llevarle aún más. Gladio se preguntó si en algún momento ese chico descansaría, o algo. Su pregunta quedó respondida al final del tercer tramo de escaleras, donde le encontró tumbado en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento como cuando jugaba con Código Cero un rato antes.

—¡Me vas a matar de tanto correr! —exclamó Gladio, al llegar.

—¡Pero si es divertido! —pataleó Tilo, riendo desde el suelo.

—¿Para esto me sacas de mi casa? —Era una pregunta genuina, esperaba algo más.

—¡No, tontorrón!

—¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así?

—¡Para nada, tontorrón!

Pero Tilo sonreía como si no hubiera un mañana, como si fuera una palabra más de su diccionario. Gladio no tuvo valor para quejarse más y quitarle esa sonrisa.

—¡Vamos!

Tilo se levantó de golpe y, menos mal, caminó a un paso razonable a través del camino formado entre dos montañas. Gladio le siguió, recuperando los colores. Al poco rato, llegaron a un cañón, con el río circulando en el fondo. El único paso era un puente bastante firme, pero algo le decía a Gladio que no debían cruzarlo.

—Aquí estamos.

—¿Aquí?

—Ahá. No podemos ir más allá.

—Es el hogar de Tapu Koko, ¿verdad?

—Efectivamente. No nos da permiso, ¿lo notas?

—Sí…

—De todas formas no hace falta cruzar el puente. Solamente te quería enseñar este cañón. —Gladio aguardó en silencio, mirándole con curiosidad, y algo irritado también de dar tantas vueltas—. Aquí, Sun conoció a tu hermana.

El rubio abrió mucho sus ojos y miró hacia el cañón.

—¿Qué hacía en este sitio tan peligroso?

—Bueno, digamos que Nebulilla quiso dar un paseo y… ¡je! Lylia tuvo que perseguirle hasta aquí. Sun se encontró a ambos batallando contra varios Spearow, el puente se rompió y… bueno, Tapu Koko salvó el día.

—¿Tú lo viste?

—No, me lo contó Sun, un poco más tarde. —Gladio suspiró. Echaba de menos a su hermana—. ¿Te das cuenta? Si Sun no hubiera ido por su cuenta y Nebulilla no hubiera escapado, ninguno de nosotros nos conoceríamos. Por lo menos de esta manera. —Tilo pronunció esas palabras con tal solemnidad, que transmitió a Gladio una calma infinita—. Doy gracias todos los días por todas estas aventuras juntos. Subo todos los días aquí a gritarle a Tapu Koko las gracias, aunque no me oiga.

Gladio se sintió especial en ese instante. Era posible que solamente el abuelo de Tilo conociera esa especie de peregrinación diaria.

—Gracias por enseñármelo. Ha sido un bonito detalle por tu parte. La Senda Mahalo es el origen de todo y ahora lo sé.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta ese nombre. “Mahalo”. Propongo usarlo entre nosotros cada vez que tengamos que agradecer algo, para recordar de dónde venimos.

—Me parece una idea estupenda —sonrió Gladio.

—¡¿Has oído, Koko?! ¡¡Voy a subir todos los días aquí a gritarte “Mahalo” por todos mis amigos!!

Gladio no se atrevió a gritar, pero haría lo mismo si fuera tan enérgico como Tilo. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía incluido de esta manera, y en cierto modo resultaba algo muy especial presenciar el nacimiento de una palabra que solamente comprenderían del todo Tilo y sus amigos.

De la nada, el rubio se encontró rodeado por unos brazos morenos y, de nuevo, ese aroma veraniego le despertó los sentidos. Tilo le estaba abrazando.

—“Mahalo”, Gladio, por todo —le dijo, sonriéndole desde su modesta altura—. ¡Y por muchos combates entre Silvally y Código Cero!

Detúvose el tiempo por un segundo, en el que Gladio vio clarísimo lo que quería de Tilo. Pero el chico era capaz de desafiar las leyes de la física y rompió el momento corriendo de nuevo hacia la senda, y eso que Gladio le había agarrado bien.

—¡Vamos, Gladio! ¡Te vendrá bien correr!

No se sentía con ánimo de correr. Solamente sonreía a su manera, resignado, caminando, mientras veía desaparecer a Tilo por la senda. Había tenido un momento ideal, pero al parecer tendría que saber parar el tiempo muchas veces para conseguir que Tilo se quedara quieto un instante.

—No tengo remedio… esto no se me pasará huyendo —se sentenció, abandonándose a los sentimientos por esa cabra loca.

*  *  *

“¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!”, se repetía, sin dejar de correr. Tilo se estaba dejando el aliento en la senda, a medias entre feliz y enfadado. Había literalmente volado para ir a ver a Gladio, le había soltado un rollo sobre la amistad y la gratitud, y en el último segundo su poco control de su energía había provocado una huida involuntaria.

Ya casi había llegado a Pueblo Lilii de nuevo, podía ver el escenario de madera de la plaza. Tilo suspiró. El mal ya estaba hecho, así que sonrió de nuevo y decidió tumbarse allí encima. El resto del pueblo estaba distraído y ya estaba acostumbrado a verle hacer esa clase de tonterías, así que se podría decir que estaba solo.

Se tumbó, mirando hacia la senda entre los árboles de vez en cuando, esperando a que apareciera Gladio. Seguro que al final no había echado a correr detrás de él, por la decepción. Había visto en sus ojos el deseo, oculto en su cara usualmente malhumorada, y sabía qué era lo que venía a continuación.

—Qué manera de huir… —suspiró.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Gladio apareció con paso tranquilo, serio, la cabeza gacha, con esos mechones rezumando un aire tristón. Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera, como si fuera invierno. No era una pose que fuera poco habitual en él, pero Tilo podía ver el cansancio en su pálida tez. Él le sonrió, a ver si estaba realmente dolido, pero cuando Gladio insinuó su sonrisa, Tilo ensanchó la suya, aliviado.

—¡Has tardado! —le dijo, como si nada ocurriera.

—Es que no paras de correr. Un día de estos acabarás rodando escaleras abajo.

La burla pareció relajarlos un poco más, pero no parecía que Gladio tuviera intenciones de dejarse llevar de nuevo. De hecho, parecía a punto de huir.

—Creo que voy a volver a casa. —Acertó.

Gladio se giró hacia la salida del pueblo. “Piensa rápido.”

—¡Espera, yo…!

Le cogió de la mano para detenerle. Notó el espasmo del rubio y éste afianzó el apretón, respondiendo a Tilo.

Fue un segundo en el que Gladio se giró, obedeciendo sus instintos y enrojecido por ese acto… y luego alguien gritó:

—¡Socorro! ¡Se ha desbocado!

Todo el pueblo se giró hacia un pequeño cerco que había entre dos casas: allí había un Tauros saltando y empezaba a chillar, histérico. Rompió el cerco como si fuera de papel y arremetió sin mirar hacia todas partes. Tilo se levantó para enfrentarse, pero ni se había dado cuenta de que Gladio ya se había puesto en marcha. Se había sacado la sudadera para llamar la atención de Tauros y hacía aspavientos en dirección a la salida el pueblo. Él mismo se iba dirigiendo hacia allí.

—¡Apartaos de su camino, que me vea a mí! —ordenó.

Pero no funcionó. Tilo se fue desplazando lentamente hasta la Senda Mahalo de nuevo y el Tauros le vio antes que a Gladio, así que arremetió en su dirección. Una vez más en ese día de locos, Tilo volvía a correr.

—¡Tilo!—oyó de lejos.

Siguió corriendo. No era una buena idea lanzar a ninguno de sus Pokémon al combate, todos eran demasiado pequeños. Si solamente hubiera escogido a Litten… su última evolución podría haberle frenado en seco.

Notaba la respiración del Tauros acercarse velozmente, justo a tiempo de la primera curva de la senda. Tilo se echó a un lado y el Pokémon embistió la roca, pero no parecía haberse hecho nada. Aun así, le dio tiempo a Tilo de escalar a un lugar seguro antes de que le alcanzara de nuevo.

—¡Tilo, salta! —le gritó Gladio desde el otro lado—. ¡Yo te cojo!

El Tauros seguía intentando escalar. Qué raro que no siguiera corriendo hasta cansarse, pero Tilo supuso que fue eso lo que pensó a continuación, porque desistió y empezó a mugir con fuerza mientras daba la vuelta.

—¡Que saltes!

Tilo hizo caso y casi se dejó caer. Gladio le cogió a duras penas y Tilo quedó en sus brazos.

—Vaya, esto parece hasta romántico —se rio con ganas el moreno.

—Qué tonterías dices… —Aaah, pero ese desvío de mirada…

Soltó a Tilo con poco arte y vieron que Tauros se acercaba de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba Silvally entre ellos. Se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y pisó la cara de Tauros, que ya no embestía a tanta velocidad. El golpe le confundió, trastabilló y se llevó por delante al Pokémon de Gladio. Él consiguió esquivar la confusa avalancha de Pokémon, pero Tilo no.

Tilo solamente vio que centenares de kilos se le echaban encima.

*  *  *

Le despertó el fuerte olor a hospital. No tardó en comprender que se encontraba en Ciudad Hauoli, recuperándose. Abrió los ojos justo cuando Gladio entraba por la puerta.

—Eh… —susurró. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una voz de mierda y que hablar hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

—¡Tilo! Por fin, llevas todo el día durmiendo —dijo, visiblemente aliviado. Ni su cara de póker lo ocultaría.

—¿El Tauros?

—Te derribó y chocaste de cabeza con el suelo. Él y Silvally están ya bien.

Tilo sonrió, cerrando los ojos. No tenía ganas de soltar energía. Además, veía a Gladio sufrir recordando lo del día anterior. A la fuerza debía de ser una experiencia horrible tener que presenciar que tu amigo se quedara inconsciente dándose un golpe tan duro como ése. Ni se atrevía a preguntar cómo había ido.

—Lo siento… No soy rápido de reflejos… —volvió a susurrar. Tuvo que hacer una pausa después de disculparse por si le daban arcadas.

—Hiciste lo que debías. Ese Tauros estaba muy alterado.

Gladio se sentó a su lado mientras le rebatía su pequeño argumento. Le miraba bastante serio, pero no acababa de ocultar la alegría de verle mejor. Estaba muy guapo, incluso entre su mareo. Cerró los ojos, para calmarlo un poco.

—Deberías seguir descansando. —Tilo gruñó, descontento, pero sonriendo igual—. Si quieres gritarle “mahalo” a Tapu Koko mañana tendrás que hacerlo.

—Sólo si vuelvo a despertarme acompañado de ti.

Tilo consiguió sacar una de sus sonrisas inocentes y un tanto locas, aunque no sabía qué aspecto le daría, o si siquiera llevaba vendas en la cabeza o algo. Vio a Gladio sorprendido (justo lo que quería) y se recuperó asintiendo.

Supuso que su cuerpo seguía agotado, porque cerró los ojos definitivamente y, tal cual, los volvió a abrir que era de noche, con algunas luces del alba en el horizonte. Esta vez no había mareos, pero los habría: tenía que ir al lavabo urgentemente.

Cuando se incorporó y se puso de lado, dispuesto a levantarse, vio a Gladio tumbado en el sofá de mala manera, ocultando su rostro con un brazo. Por Arceus que ese momento sería ideal para ponerse romántico (de nuevo), pero solamente el hecho de levantarse y notar el mareo y las ganas de ir al baño le bloquearon toda posibilidad.

Procuró no hacer ruido, para no despertarle, pero la cisterna hacía un ruido infernal (siendo que todo estaba en silencio), y, cuando salió, vio que Gladio se removía en su sitio.

—Estás despierto… Deberías estar tumbado.

—Me estaba meando —se rio Tilo, con su habitual sonrisa de vuelta—. No pretenderías que me quedara toda la noche sin ir al baño, ¿no?

Gladio se levantó a toda prisa y no tuvo reparo alguno en ayudar a caminar a Tilo, pese a que él decía que estaba bien.

—No me hagas tumbar en esa cama de nuevo, me volveré loco —se quejó el moreno—. ¿Sería demasiado aprovecharme si te pido que nos tumbemos en el sofá juntos?

—Un poco sí, pero no me importaría.

—Qué paciencia…

Tilo casi se dejó caer en el sofá, aunque fue una mala idea, pues su cabeza pareció estallar como fuegos artificiales. Gladio le siguió. Quedaron sentados el uno al lado del otro. Tilo se apoyó en el hombro de Gladio y éste acomodó sus brazos para rodearle un poco.

—Vaya aventurita, eh…

—Quizás no te debería haber llamado —se quejó el rubio.

—No digas tonterías —se rio Tilo—. Si no se viven estas cosas, ¿a quién le tendría que agradecer?

El moreno se puso de lado y abusó un poco más de la confianza abrazando mejor a Gladio. No podía ver su cara, pero estaba seguro de que estaría en su salsa. Estaba contando los segundos en los que tardaría en (irremediablemente) soltarse. Fueron siete. Siete segundos, hasta que sintió la suave mano del rubio acariciándole la cabeza, hacia la frente. A Tilo no le importó lo más mínimo darse cuenta en ese instante que llevaba una venda muy fina.

—Quiero pedirte un favor —dijo Tilo, pensando en el día anterior.

—Dime.

—Quiero conservar el significado de “mahalo” para nosotros dos.

—Hecho. —Un leve temblor de voz. Tilo sonrió un poco más y giró la cabeza para mirarle directamente—. ¿Qué miras?

—A ti, tontorrón.

—¿Vas a dejar de llamarme así?

—Ni hablar.

Gladio finalmente cedió a la creciente presión de Tilo y le besó suavemente, con cuidado de no provocarle más dolor. Sabía que si se desataba completamente… No quería pensar en ello, porque quería hacerlo. Notó a Tilo sonriendo entre sus labios, contento de por fin poder hacer aquello que deseaba.

—Eres adorable —le dijo cuándo se separó para recostarse de nuevo en su hombro—. Me cuidas hasta besándome. ¿Es eso, no? No querías que me doliera la cabeza.

—Sí. Y hasta que te recuperes —dijo severamente, más liberado de sus vergüenzas.

—¡Oh, no seas malo! ¡Que yo también he deseado esto!

Esa pose de perrito bueno de Tilo era como el sol cegador de Alola en verano para Gladio, pero se resistió a ello.

—Duerme —le dijo solamente.

—Aquí.

—En la cama.

—¡Venga ya!

—No cabemos los dos tan bien como creíamos y lo sabes.

—Está bien… pero porque sé que me despertarás en unas horas.

Gladio chistó, sonriendo, y dejó que Tilo se tumbara solo en la cama.

*  *  *

Días después, Tilo y Gladio se volvieron a encontrar en el puente colgante de la Senda Mahalo. El moreno iba con la misma energía de siempre, y, aunque aún llevaba la venda en la cabeza, no parecía que nada le doliera.

—No vas a gritar, ¿no?

—Eso te lo dejo a ti —se rio el rubio. Tilo se rio también, pero de forma descarada, y nada que ver con lo que hablaban—. ¡No malinterpretes esto!

Tilo se rio más aún y dio un par de botes hacia el puente y gritó:

—¡¡¡MAAHAALOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡TAPU KOKOOOOOOOOO!!!

—Estás zumbado —replicó, cuando se destapó las orejas.

—¿Y lo que relaja? —Y se acercó a él con esa alegría y energía candente que siempre mostraba—. Pero me gusta que seas así. Qué aburrido si fueras mi copia.

—Tontorrón…

—¡Mira quién lo dice ahora!

—¡Oh, cállate…!

—Pero luego no te quejes…

—No lo haré si lo solventas con un beso —le propuso el rubio, sonriendo.

—Me parece bien.

Se fundieron de nuevo con ese beso propuesto, y varios más. Se podrían acostumbrar a esa rutina de subir todos los días hasta el puente, gritar hasta quedarse sin aliento y luego repetir el proceso con besos.

“Mahalo”. Qué simple, ¿verdad? Es solamente una palabra. Excepto para quien la usa correctamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado jeje en mi perfil podéis encontrar links mágicos a mis páginas/otras plataformas y mis otros fics :)


End file.
